One of such suspension arm attachment structures is comprised of a suspension arm (lower arm), a tubular attachment part formed on an end part of the suspension arm, a vibration-damping bush fitted in the tubular attachment part, and a core member forming a shaft part of the vibration-damping bush. In this structure, both ends of the core member are attached to the suspension member with bolts via separately formed stopper members.
Known from such suspension arm attachment structure is a technology for preventing detachment of the tubular attachment part of the suspension arm from the vibration-damping bush when an excessive load is applied to the suspension arm from a road wheel side. This technology is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The suspension arm attachment structure of Patent Literature 1, however, has a difficulty in properly providing a contact surface of the stopper member in parallel to an end surface of the vibration-damping bush, because of its configuration that each end of the core member is attached to the vehicle body side with the bolt via the separately formed stopper member. Such a configuration can cause an undesired one-side hitting of the end surface of the vibration-damping bush with respect to the contact surface of the stopper member due to, for example, a variation in attachment of the stopper member. This may result in unsuccessful fulfillment of the spring characteristics of the vibration-damping bush with respect to the stopper member, which spring characteristics is selectively chosen in advance.